Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ039
Treść Cole, Layla i Cilan oraz Lyra i Lucas kontynuują swoją podróż do miasteczka Solaceon. Są już naprawdę niedaleko ich obecnego celu podróży co potwierdził PokeNavigator Lyry. - Uda nam się dotrzeć na miejsce kilka dni wcześniej! – zawołała uradowana Lyra. - W takim tempie podróży dotrzemy do Solaceon już jutro! - Świetnie, już się nie mogę doczekać! – krzyknął uradowany Cole - A w ogóle myślałeś już jakie pokemony wybierzesz na zawody? – zapytała go Layla licząc, że zawstydzi swojego towarzysza, co z resztą się stało, kiedy ten odpowiedział negatywnie. - No nic, mam jeszcze trochę czasu żeby to przemyśleć. Hej, a może zajdziemy do tego centrum pokemon co? – zapytał ich Cole wskazując na niewielki budynek w oddali po czym Cole jako pierwszy pobiegł ku niemu. Powitała ich Siostra Joy razem ze swoim pokemonem który… nie był jednak typowy. Nie była to ani Chansey, ani lokalny Carnivine. Cole ujrzał… Electabuzza i lekarskim czepku. - Electabuzz? – powiedziała Layla i wyciągnęła swój pokedex. POKEDEX - Electabuzz jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, zawsze pomaga mi najlepiej jak umie, nie wymieniłabym go na żadnego innego pokemona – rzekła Joy i przytuliła swojego elektrycznego pokemona. Wszyscy razem usiedli przy jednym ze stolików po czym Lucas rozpoczął rozmowę. - Chyba coś Ci się przypomniało, co Cole? - Racja, przypomniał mi się mój Electabuzz. Dawno go nie widziałem – rzekł Cole spoglądając ponownie na Joy i jej pokemona. - Czyli ten Elekid o którym mówiła nam wczoraj Lyra jest obecnie Electabuzzem? – zapytała go ciekawska Layla, a Cole oczywiście potwierdził. - Złapałem go wtedy, co Lyra Magbiego, a Lucas Smoochuma, który teraz jest Jynxem. - Nie tylko Smoochum ewoluował, mój Magby także! Pokażcie się wszyscy, pora na wyżerkę! – krzyknęła Lyra wyrzucając w górę sześć pokeballi. Wyskoczyli z nich Meganium, Magmar, Wigglytuff, który od razu podbiegł do Layli i przytulił ją mocno oraz Lotad, Mawile i nieznany pokemon Colowi, który po sprawdzeniu pokedexem okazał się być Grumpigiem. Lucas również wypuścił swoje pokemony – Dodrio, Umbreona, Typholsiona oraz trzy nieznane Colowi pokemony. Po sprawdzeniu w pokedexie Cole wiedział już, że byli to Shellder, Loppuny oraz Dunsparce. Loppuny spojrzała na Wigglytuffa po czym podniosła dumnie głowę i odeszła na bok. - Ma troszkę trudny charakter – uśmiechnął się Lucas przepraszając za Loppuny. - Naprzód kochani! – krzyknęła Layla wywołując Cherubiego, Snorlaxa, Togetica, Kricetune i Finneona pod którego Siostra Joy podstawiła Layli akwarium. Snorlax gdy zobaczył tyle misek z jedzeniem rzucił się na nie przy okazji łapiąc także Lotada. Snorlax wyciągnął po niego rękę, a mały pokemon Lyry patrzył na niego swoimi ogromnymi oczami. Grubas Layli złapał go i skierował do swojej paszczy. - LOTAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!! – krzyczał przerażony pokemon. Lyra wstała i mocno nastąpiła na łapę Snorlaxa, przez co ten zaryczał dziko i wybiegł z Centrum Pokemon. - Snorlax, wracaaaaaaaaj!!!!!!!! – wołała Layla biegnąc za nim. - Ja z nią pójdę – oznajmił Cilan i pobiegł za siostrą. Lyra i Lucas parsknęli śmiechem, jednak to wcale nie było zabawne. Cole wstał i podszedł do Siostry Joy. - Siostro Joy, chciałbym zadzwonić do profesora Elma – rzekł Cole, a pielęgniarka pokazała mu wideofon. Wykręcił numer i po kilku chwilach pokazał mu się profesor Elm w całej okazałości. - Witam profesorze! – zawołał Cole na powitanie - Ahhh witaj Cole, miło cię znów widzieć! Jak tam twoja podróż? - zapytał uradowany profesor - Świetnie! Mam już pięc odznak i kilka nowych pokemonów! – powiedział mu Cole - Słyszałem o każdym z nich od profesora Rowana. Widziałem się z nim kilka dni temu w letnim domku profesora Oaka niedaleko Cherrygrove. Profesor Rowan przyjechał do nas z wizytą. - Bardzo się cieszę. Panie profesorze, chciałbym wysłać do pana swojego Shinxa, a w zamian prosiłbym o przesłanie mojego Electabuzza – rzekł młody trener. - Electabuzz bardzo za tobą tęsknił – powiedział Elm pokazując mu jego pokeball – proszę bardzo Cole. - Dziękuję profesorze. Do następnego razu!!! – zawołał i się rozłączył. Spojrzał na pokeball swojego podopiecznego po czym krzyknął: „ Electabuzz pokaż się!”. Paskowany pokemon gdy tylko zobaczył swojego trenera od razu rzucił mu się na szyję i dodatkowo poraził elektrycznością. - Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę Electabuzz! – rzekł do niego Cole. Lyra spoglądała na nich po czym rzekła - Hmmm, skoro Electabuzz już tu jest to mam pomysł Cole - Jaki? – zapytał zaskoczony młody trener. Lyra pogrzebała chwilę w torbie i wyciągnęła dwie kostki – jedną żółtą, a drugą czerwoną - Czy wiesz co to jest? – zapytała, a gdy Cole pokręcił głową na „nie”, wyjaśniła – Czerwona kostka to Magmaizer, a żółta to Electrizer. Mogą być one dane kolejno Magmarowi i Electabuzzowi w celu ich ewolucji. Wystarczy je tylko wręczyć swoim pokemonom i wymienić się z jakimś trenerem. Wtedy pokemon rozpoczyna ewolucję. - Ale… chciałabyś wymienić swojego Magmara na mojego Electabuzza? – zapytał niepewnie Cole, a Lyra przytaknęła. Cole pomyślał chwilę – nie chciał oddawać swojego silnego Electabuzza, lecz z drugiej strony otrzymałby równie silnego pokemona jakim na pewno będzie ewolucja Magmara. Dodatkowo Electabuzz trafił by w dobre ręce, a więc nie musiałby się o niego martwić. - Wiesz… właściwie to… ok, zgadzam się. Możemy się wymienić – powiedział pewnie Cole - Liczyłam, że to powiesz! Chodźmy więc do maszyny! – odpowiedziała rozpromieniona trenerka. Nie był do końca przekonany, czy dobrze robi, lecz pierwsze słowo się liczy. Wcześniej wręczyli swoim pokemonom ów kostki do ewolucji i schowali je do pokeballi. Cole położył pokeball Electabuzza z jednej strony, a Lyra pokeball Magmara z drugiej. Siostra Joy pociągnęła za dźwignię i… wymiana nastąpiła. Obserwowali jak pokemony zamieniły się miejscami na ekranie. Nie minęło nawet minuty, kiedy Siostra Joy wyłączyła maszynę. - Możecie odebrać pokeballe – rzekła Joy. Cole i Lyra jednocześnie odebrali pokeballe i jednocześnie krzyknęli „pokaż się!”. Przed nimi pojawiły się dwa zupełnie inne pokemony. Wyciągnęli pokedexy, żeby je sprawdzić. POKEDEX POKEDEX - Electivire!!! Miło cię mieć w swojej drużynie! – zawołała Lyra przytulając się do swojego nowego pokemona. Cole natomiast podszedł do Magmortara i poklepał go po plecach witając go w swojej drużynie. Mimo to, że cieszył się z posiadania Magmortara, wciąż spoglądał tęsknie w stronę Electivire. - To może zawalczymy? – zapytała go Lyra zachęcająco – Electavire kontra Magmortar? - Jesteśmy!!! – zawołała zdyszana Layla wpadając razem z Cilanem do centrum pokemon – w końcu go dorwaliśmy. Nigdy więcej go nie bij Lyra, zrozumiałaś?! – wrzasnęła zdenerwowana Layla, a Lyra tylko się zaśmiała - Wspaniałe pokemony! – powiedział Cilan pierwszy zwracając uwagę na Electivire i Magmortara – Już czas zobaczyć je w walce! - No dobrze Lyra, przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie! Chodźmy! - To ja będę sędzią – rzekł Cilan, a gdy weszli na pole bitwy on rozpoczął starcie. - Walka będzie jeden na jednego i wygra ten, kto pierwszy pokona pokemona przeciwnika. Zaczynajcie! - Electivire grzmot! – zawołała Lyra. Ogromne kamienie zostały wyrwane z ziemi i razem z elektrycznym atakiem Elecitivire poszybowały mu Magmortarowi. - Magmortar użyj miotacza płomieni! – atak ten obronił Magmortara przed pędzącymi ku niemu kamieniami, jednak nie zdołał obronić przed elektrycznym grzmotem. - Teraz pięść gromu! - Jeszcze raz miotacz płomieni! – zawołał Cole. Electivire wyskoczył w górę w celu obrony przed miotaczem płomieni, a następnie zamachnął się trafiając prosto w łapy Magmortara i blokując jego atak. Magmortar nie pozostał dłużny i zaatakował go Nitro Ładunkiem. - Electivire odbij go pięścią gromu! - Zablokuj go! Kamienny grobowiec! – krzyknął Cole, a Elecitivire został uwięziony w pułapce. Magmortar przez niewielki otwór podgrzewał atmosferę atakując miotaczem płomieni. - O nie! – zawołała Lyra. Jej Electivire zaczął być raniony od poparzenia. - Tak Magmortar, jeszcze raz miotacz płomieni! – krzyknął Cole. - Elecitivire dalej! Rozbij pułapkę używając giga wstrząsu! – zawołała trenerka. Cole się nieco wystraszył – ten atak mógł mocno zaszkodzić jego Magmortarowi, dlatego nakazał mu, aby ten się odsunął od kamiennego grobowca. Electivire wkrótce się wydostał stamtąd, ale był mocno osłabiony. - Miotacz płomieni! – elektryczny pokemon odpoczywając poprzedniej turze przyjął na siebie ten cios, ale po kilku chwilach kontratakował ponownie użwając giga wstrząsu! - Nie daj mu się trafić! Użyj smogu! – zawołał młody trener. Electivire zboczył z toru lotu i trafił w ścianę Centrum Pokemon pozostawiając na niej odcisk swojego ciała, a następnie upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. - Elecitivire!!! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Lyra i Cole, spojrzeli po sobie i pobiegli ku Electivire, lecz w połowie drogi stanęli i spojrzeli w niebo, ponieważ leciał ku nim ogromny Pidgeot. Zbliżał się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu ukazał na swoim dziobie czerwoną literę „R”, ale było za późno na reakcję – złapał niezdolnego do walki Electivire swoimi robo tycznymi szponami i wzbił się do góry. Z jego oczu wyglądała dwójka znanych im osób oraz mały, kotowaty pokemon. - Już przedstawienie zacząć czas! - Jesteśmy wszechpotężni, nie pokonacie nas! - Siejemy chaos z zawrotną prędkością! - Każdą nadzieję stłamsimy z łatwością! - Jesteśmy jak róża, która uwodzi zapachem… - By pokłuć palce i przepełnić strachem! - JESSIE! - JAMES! - Meowth i o to chodzi! - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań!!! - Ekans, ciemna mgła! – zawołała Jessie i całe pole bitwy zostało zaciemnione. - Shellder użyj bryzy i odbij się w stronę Zespołu R! – krzyknął Lucas wywołując swojego pokemona. Shellder z ogromną szybkością i siłą uderzył w metalowego Pidgeota i sprawił, że ten upadł na ziemię, a Zespół R i Electabuzz razem z nim. - No nie głąby! To był nasz najnowszy prezent od szefa! Pomścimy gooooooooo!!! Arbok pokaż się! Trujący ogon! - Chimecho hiper dźwięk! – zawołał James, a Shellder Lucasa mocno oberwał od tych ataków. - Loppuny pokaż się! Mega podmuch! – zawołał Lucas nokautując tym samym Arboka. - Grumpig użyj psych opromienia! – krzyknęła Lyra trafiając prosto w Chimecho. Obydwa pokemony Zespołu R wylądowały na nich. - A teraz Chikorita kolejny raz się z nimi rozprawimy! Solarny promień!!! – zawołał Cole. Zespół R znowu BŁYSNĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄŁ!!!!!!!!!!!! - Udało się! – podskoczył uradowany Lucas przybijając piątkę Colowi i Lyrze. Ci podeszli do siebie w milczeniu i powiedzieli. - Muszę z tobą pogadać! - Hehehehe, to było dziwne – skomentowała Layla siadając na ławce - Jaa… no wiesz… - I ja też… - No chciałbym… - Rozumiem – zakończyła Lyra i podali sobie ręce zadowoleni, a następnie wymienili się pokeballami i w rękach. - No i wracamy do początku – podsumował Cole i podbiegł do swojego pokemona – Electivire, natomiast Lyra już przytulała się z Magmortarem. - Electivire byłes naprawdę wspaniały! Zrozumiałem, że żaden inny pokemon nie może cie zastąpić. Jesteś mój – powiedział po czym powrócił go do pokeballa. I tak oto zarówno Cole i Lyra zyskali coś na tej wymianie – nie tylko ewolucję swoich pokemonów, lecz odnaleźli to, co ich najbardziej łączy – prawdziwą więź między trenerem, a pokemonem. Elecitivire na nowo zawitał w drużynie Cola! Jak poradzi sobie podczas rozgrywek Pokemon Baccera? Przekonamy się już niebawem!!!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Okazuje się, że Magby Lyry ewoluował w Magmara. * Cole i Lyra wymieniają się Electabuzzem i Magmarem, którzy ewoluują w Electivire i Magmortara. Później z powrotem się wymieniają. * Cole i Lyra walczą swoimi nowymi pokemonami, Cole wygrywa. Debiuty Pokemonów * * * * * * * * Bohaterowie Ludzie *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Siostra Joy' *'Profesor Elm' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Electivire *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Cola; przed ewolucją) *' ' (Cola; ewoluował) *' ' (Lyry) *' ' (Lyry; przed ewolucją) *' ' (Lyry; ewoluował) *' ' (Lyry) *' ' (Lyry) *' ' (Lyry) *' ' (Lyry) *' ' (Lucasa) *' ' (Lucasa) *' ' (Lucasa) *' ' (Lucasa) *' ' (Lucasa) *' ' (Lucasa) *'Electabuzz' (Siostry Joy) *' ' (Zespół R) *' ' (Jessie) *' ' (Jessie) *' ' (James) Ciekawostki * Electivire Cola powrócił do anime oraz ewoluował dokładnie w tym samym odcinku (bo 38) co został złapany w serii Heart&Soul - HS038: Atak trzech żywiołów. Dodatkowo Zespół R używał tej samej technologii co w tym odcinku (Latający Robo-Pidgeot)